As an opening and closing device attached to an upper end of a fuel injection pipe, there is an opening and closing device shown in Patent Literature 1. The opening and closing device includes a shutter-like closing device turned around a turning axis along the center axis of the fuel injection pipe and turns this closing device toward a side of a passage hole of a fuel-filling nozzle by a force applied by the fuel-filling nozzle to open the fuel-filling nozzle. In the device shown in Patent Literature 1, the closing device closes the fuel-filling aperture but does not have a structure biased in a direction in which the closing device is attached firmly to the fuel-filling aperture and is not excellent in sealing property when closing the fuel-filling aperture.